


Thing that Separates Us

by kookeunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #Michaeng, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookeunayeon/pseuds/kookeunayeon
Summary: Chaeyoung is a game developer. She decided to develop a game in which she can enter that game. It was her wildest dream anyway. So then, she woke up in that game. That's when she will meet a girl named Sharon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 28





	Thing that Separates Us

"Oh my god! I finally finished it!" Chaeyoung shrieked. 

It was almost 3 in the morning but she was still wide awake. She was jumping around with teary-eyes. Tears of joy, indeed. "Finally! I have something to be proud of starting today," she patted her own shoulder as a way of congratulating herself. 

"What's happening?" a girl suddenly appeared. Chaeyoung greeted her with a smile. "Jeongyeon unnie, I finally finished the game which I was developing!" she exclaimed. Jeongyeon rubbed her eyes. "Really? Did you already try it? Does it work?" she asked. 

Chaeyoung's shoulders fell. "N-Not yet, unnie," she answered. Chaeyoung hit herself. "I forgot to run a test," she frowned. 

"What's the matter?" another girl appeared. 

"Chaeyoung finished developing her game, baby," Jeongyeon answered. The other girl cooed. "Is that so? We should celebrate then!" 

"Nayeon unnie, I kinda forgot to run a test on it," Chaeyoung scratched her nape. 

"You know baby sis, don't feel that way. I know your game will be a successful one. Right, Nayeon?" Jeongyeon comforted her little sister. 

Nayeon nodded her head multiple times. "Yes, Jeongyeon is right, Chaeyoungie. Omo ne! Don't forget that you'll be also starting to work at your desired company tomorrow!" Nayeon tried to comfort her, too. 

"So, stop worrying, arasseo? You should go to sleep now. Tomorrow is your big day!" Jeongyeon stated. 

Chaeyoung smiled at them. "I will, unnie. You two should go to sleep, also. I'm sorry for shrieking," she laughed awkwardly. 

"Good night, Chaeyoungie. Cheer up!" Nayeon said to Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung sighed after the couple left her room. She laid on her bed and covered her face with a pillow. "I'm such a fool. This is why I don't like being excited," she threw a tantrum. "Chaeyoung pabo," she uttered multiple times.

"Arrgg!!!"

She stormed towards her pc. "I should try this one. I'm confident that this will work. I just know it," she said to herself. 

She prepared all the things that she needed. Before clicking the start button, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. 

"AJA!" she exclaimed then clicked the start button.

The first thing that she saw the moment she opened her eyes was a white light. She rubbed her eyes roughly for her to see her surrounding clearly. 

"Oh my fucking god!"

She was inside of a white dome. 

"Cool outfit!" She checked on her attire. "Oh, I have a long hair!" She giggled while brushing her hair in a ponytail using her hand. 

She tilted her head and wondered. "Why am I the only one here?" 

"Where are the others?" 

"Where are the items?"

"Did I make a mistake?"

"Omo. It didn't work."

She sat down after realizing some things. "Maybe I should go back now." She tapped the air twice and the menu popped. 

"Hmm, where is that button?" Chaeyoung asked while scrolling on the menu. 

"H-huh? why is it not here?!" 

"Gosh, why is this happening to me?"

"I'm fucking stuck," she declared. She sat on the floor and rested her face on her hands, frowning. 

She tapped the air twice once again. "Let's see." 

"What should I do here?"

"Right, right. I have nothing. Great! Just great! You are very great, Chaeyoung! I salute you for developing this trash!" she said sarcastically. 

"Stupid."

Chaeyoung couldn't count how many laps she already did inside the dome. 

"I'm a game developer but I can't even develop a game," she said to herself. 

Chaeyoung didn't know how she fell asleep. Her gut told her so. Since she have no one and nothing, she followed it. She just hoped that when she wakes up she's in the real world already. 

"Damn. Are you serious?" she asked when she woke up. "How can I live with no one or nothing?!" 

"I'm deleting this game once I got back!" she screamed through her lungs. 

She ran and kicked a portion of the dome.

Chaeyoung tripped after stepping back because of something. The dome's color became transparent. 

Her jaw dropped. 

Her dome was located beside a forest which seemed to be glowing because of its color, mint. 

"Wow. D-Did I really did this?" she asked herself. 

She hit herself once again. "Of course! I did this! Silly me!" she laughed. She looked like a psycho when you observe her from behind because of the way how she talks with herself. 

It's Chaeyoung anyway.

She tried to go out but she can't. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she punched the wall of the dome. "I just wanna roam around this place!"

She sighed for the nth time. "It's no use. I'm stuck here. Sooner or later, I'll be losing my job because of my stupidity."

She sat down and just adored the mint forest from afar. "I feel like I'm a damsel in distress," she thought. "Am I?"

She rested her head on the wall of the dome and dozed off without noticing. 

"W-What is that?!" she shook her head. 

She looked closely at the forest. The leaves of the trees were moving. Someone's coming. 

Her jaw literally dropped. 

The forest revealed a girl who was wearing a white gown. 

Chaeyoung closed her mouthed. Then knocked on the wall.

"Excuse me! Hi! Over here!" she called the attention of the girl.

The girl noticed her. 

"Man, she's ethereal," Chaeyoung declared.

The girl touched the invisible wall. "Why are you here?" she asked softly. 

"I don't know," Chaeyoung shrugged. 

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Pity."

"Oh, I'm Chaeyoung by the way," Chaeyoung introduced herself. "I-I'm... uh... I'm Sharon," the girl introduced. 

"You're pretty, Sharon," Chaeyoung commented. Sharon scratched her nape. "I get that statement a lot from others." Chaeyoung found her amusing. 

"Sooo what brings you here?" Chaeyoung asked.

"I was surfing the net and saw this game. The developer must have been published this one accidentally," Sharon explained. "I published this accidentally?!" Chaeyoung thought. 

"How can you say so?" Chaeyoung asked again. "This game does not have an exit button. You can't choose a character you desire because the game will be the one who will choose. And there are no items nor animals around here. That's what I've observed," Sharon answered. 

"How about you? What brought you here?" Sharon asked. "I made this game," Chaeyoung confessed. 

Sharon stared at her. "Yeah. I just finished this game earlier. I tried to run a test and yeah I found out that this isn't a game. This is trash," Chaeyoung sighed. 

"Is that so?" Sharon asked. Chaeyoung nodded in reply. 

"Then you should make this game better. I really love the graphics. I think I have never played a game having this kind of graphics," Sharon suggested. 

"Thank you but I should really delete this game afterwards. This caused me a lot of trouble since earlier," Chaeyoung stated. 

Sharon yawned. "I think I need a nap."

"Me, too," Chaeyoung blinked. 

They slept for a while. 

"How's your sleep?" Sharon asked. "I can't find a word to explain that," Chaeyoung stated. 

Sharon laughed. "You're cute!" Chaeyoung flushed on Sharon's statement. 

"You look like a baby tiger! A cub!" Sharon exclaimed. 

"Yep, I know," Chaeyoung laughed.

They became friends after that. No one knew what was the day or the time. Sharon and Chaeyoung only knew that they were enjoying each other's company. If only they could break the wall between them. They would have no problem talking to each other. 

"You know it's really funny that this thing separates us. I mean it's invisible! And the funnier thing is you made this!" Sharon giggled. 

Chaeyoung laughed awkwardly. "Yeah. I just wish I can break this wall so that there will be nothing that will separate us," Chaeyoung said. 

Chaeyoung felt that Sharon was hiding some things from her. She felt that. The way how she stuttered when she introduced herself in their first meeting made Chaeyoung conclude her suspicion. Chaeyoung knew that she liked Sharon the moment her eyes fell on her. She just couldn't tell it to Sharon.

"Chaeyoung-ah, what will happen if we got back in the real world?" Sharon asked. "I don't know to be honest. I don't even know if we can go back in the real world," Chaeyoung answered. "You see, the funniest thing here is what really separates us is the reality," Chaeyoung declared. "We don't even know if the two of us are telling the truth. We don't even know each other in real life." 

They became silent.

"Will we remember each other?" Sharon asked. Chaeyoung looked at her seriously. "We will, Sharon. Trust me," Chaeyoung assured her. 

"If I tell you that I like you would you believe me?" Sharon asked. Chaeyoung froze. "You like me?" she asked.

Sharon nodded. "Uh-huh."

"I-I like you, too!" Chaeyoung confessed.

"Then let's find each other in the real world once we got back," Sharon smiled.

"S-Sharon..." Chaeyoung called. 

"W-What?" Sharon asked.

"You're fading," Chaeyoung answered. 

Sharon looked at her. "You're fading, too! I think we're going back now!!!" she exclaimed. 

"See you when I see you, Sharon!" Chaeyoung screamed.

"See you later, Chaeyoung-ah!" Sharon declared but Chaeyoung was unable to hear it because she was already gone.

"Ya! I was waking you up since 5 am. You don't wanna get up!" Jeongyeon exclaimed. 

"Jeongyeon unnie?" Chaeyoung asked. "You fell asleep while working on your game. Tch! I told you to sleep already earlier," Jeongyeon said. "I fell asleep?" Chaeyoung asked. "YES! Now go prepare or you might be late on your first day!" Jeongyeon ordered.

"O-Okay, okay!"

"Bye, Chaeyoungie! Good luck on your first day!" Nayeon said. "Bye, baby sis! Let's celebrate after your work today!" Jeongyeon declared. 

"Bye, Nayeon unnie! Bye, big sis, Jeongyeon unnie!" Chaeyoung bid her goodbye.

Chaeyoung arrived. She took a deep breath first and then stepped inside the company.

"Oh, you're here already!" a girl exclaimed when she saw Chaeyoung. 

"Yo, Dahyun bro!" Chaeyoung greeted her. Dahyun grinned at her. "Yo, bro! Come on, I'll introduce you to our team!" she said. 

"Everyone, this is Son Chaeyoung our new teammate starting today!" Dahyun introduced. "Chaeyoung, this is Sana unnie, Momo unnie, Jihyo unnie, and of course, I know you already know her, Tzuyu-ah!" Dahyun lively stated. The girls welcomed Chaeyoung and had a little talk with her. "Our team leader is on her way right now," Jihyo stated. "I heard she's cruel," Tzuyu whispered. "Really?" 

"Of course, not!" Jihyo said. "Sana, Momo and me already know her. She's literally an angel."

"I hope so," Chaeyoung commented.

After a few minutes, the door flew open. 

Chaeyoung heard a sound of the heels so she turned around to see. "You're joking," she whispered to herself. 

She saw Sharon. She saw the girl who was with her in her game. She saw the girl who she likes.

"I'm very sorry everyone. Something came up so I arrived late. By the way, where's our new recruit?" Sharon asked. "She's here, Team Leader!" Dahyun exclaimed. "Alright be there in a sec," Sharon said.

"Well, hi there, cute young lady. Would you mind if you introduce yourself?" Sharon smiled at her. Dahyun nudged Chaeyoung immediately. Chaeyoung stood up and bowed. "Good morning, Team Leader! My name is Son Chaeyoung and I hope you'll take care of me!"

Sharon giggled. "Everyone, my name is Myoui Mina and starting today, we'll start developing an existing game," Mina declared. 

The room was suddenly filled with buzzes. "And that game belongs to Miss Chaeyoung," she grinned. 

"Now, let's start working!" Mina exclaimed and the others started clapping.

Mina leaned in to Chaeyoung. "I'll start courting you from now on," Mina whispered and then walked towards her table.


End file.
